Ultraman Ace (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Seiji Hokuto. History When the other Ultras are having a problem fighting Giga Chimera, Hokuto and his friends change into their Ultra form and help the four other Ultramen. They later defeated Giga Chimera with Superior Strike. However, Black Silhouette appears before them, telling the Ultras he will always be alive if there still darkness in human's heart. However, Black Silhouette is soon defeated by the 8 Ultras' Superior Myth Blaster. Later, Hokuto and his wife ride their plane and move forward with everyone to Nebula M78. Data Profile *'Home World': Possibly Earth (Superior 8 Universe), Implied in dialogue to be elsewhere *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Ultra Hall': The hole in Ace's Eye Slugger like crest, it's main goal is to absorb Solar Energy, but can also be charged with energy from the other Ultra Brothers. It has similar properties to Taro's Ultra Horns. *'Color Timer': Ace Color timer operates like any other, but Ace, inner energy is twice the amount of the average Ultra warrior, giving him more energy to use in his attacks than the other Ultra Brothers. Unlike its Showa counterpart, this one is green in color and shows no signs of a time limit. *'Beam Lamp': The gem on Ace's forehead, unlike Seven's it doesn't blink when he is low on energy but it used the same way for combat. *'Ultra Armor': Ace has the typical Ultra resistances and vulnerbilities. *'Arms': Ace is an expert of using various kind of rays, and Psychic techniques, earning him the nickname 'Ace of ray techniques'. Techniques *'Metallium Ray': Ultraman Ace's Signature Weapon. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Purify': Used along with the other Ultra B rothers, Ace transfered his energy to Mebius to revive him. *'Ultra Repair': Used to repair the damage done by Giga Chimera. *'Ultra Grand Wall': A combination shield created by all the Ultra Brothers. *'Ultra Superior': A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves (except Seven who fires his Emerium Ray). First used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. *'Ultra Slash':Ace can fired an ultra slash to slice through objects. *'Superior Strike': Used on Giga Chimera, Ace and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. Energy Transfer.jpg|Ultra Purify Repair Combo.jpg|Ultra Repair Combo Shield.JPG|Ultra Grand Wall Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior Ultra SlashAce.jpg|Ultra Slash Image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Forms Glitter Mode Ultraman Ace's glitter Mode only appeared in the climax of the Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers film. After the eight Ultramen defeated the Giga Chimera, the dark wizard appeared. The eight all went into Glitter mode and combined their beam attacks to destroy the dark spectre. It was only used by an alternate Ultraman Ace and is not considered canon in the Showa continuity. Powers/Abilities *'Glitter Metallium Ray': The glitter version of the Metallium Ray. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers ray attacks. Glitter Ace Metallium Ray.png|Glitter Metallium Ray Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Transformation Ultra Rings: Seiji Hokuto uses two rings that when touch each other, it will summon Ultraman Ace rise IV.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Trivia *Like all Ultras in this universe, Ultraman Ace has a green color timer instead of blue. Category:Counterparts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Movie Ultras